


Another Shitty Love Story

by pie_Homestuck_and_llamas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_Homestuck_and_llamas/pseuds/pie_Homestuck_and_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shitty Dave/John Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shitty Love Story

I spent most of my time thinking about him. His raven black, feathery hair, always all over the place. His tan skin highlighting his bright blue eyes. His dorky bucktooth smile and almost perfect nose holding up the thick frame of his glasses. He was a little chubby but I always reassure him it's just because of how short he is.  He was wearing his signature Ghost Buster's Slimer T-shirt and khaki shorts that went down to his knees. He is perfect in every way. Too bad he's my best bro, I would have him begging for my- No stop thinking like that He's my best bro, I can't do that to him.

I love John Egbert and he loves someone else.


End file.
